


Harry Potter the Parselmeowth

by Hokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Crack?, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Harry Potter had always liked animals.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Cats, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Harry Potter the Parselmeowth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that I wrote on no sleep at 3 am, like a normal human being.   
> Took a few days to decide if I wanted to post it or not.   
> so, Happy Belated Off-to-Hogwarts Day!

Harry Potter had always liked animals. They never judged nor condemned. He would have loved to bring a cat as his pet to Hogwarts. Maybe, the Dursley’s wouldn't have minded a cat, since they were normal enough. More normal than an owl, anyway. 

Now, don't get him wrong. He loved Hedwig and he wouldn't know what to do without her, but cats would let you cuddle and they have this soothing purring sound that lulls. Between scratches or a bite, he would gladly take the scratches. 

So when he first steps onto Platform 9 3/4's, it isn’t strange to him to instantly see how many different animals are on their way to Hogwarts. Cats, tails flicking and roaming free at their owner’s feet. Owls, in cages, softly hooting and preening shiny feathers. Rats, Toads, and even Snakes squeaking and croaking, in glass tanks or around their owner's shoulder. It's amazing! No matter the house, you can find any animal all as excited and stir crazy to get to Hogwarts. 

Harry spots bushy brown and vibrant red and he breaks out into a grin. He hasn't seen Ron and Hermione since the end of last year and he couldn't wait to go back for their next year. But, before he could rush into warm hugs and excited chatter, he first wanted to try out something that he had learned from listening to the telly.

"Pspspspsps!" Harry's eyes went wide at the amount of cat's that had perked up and started to bolt right towards him. 

"Crookshanks, no! Get back here!"

"Damnit, Minerva! You will not leave me to babysit these children alone!"

Harry was in heaven! Fluffy, purring kitties were everywhere, nearly bowling him over. They were twinning around his feet and climbing on his pant legs. Crookshanks jumped on him and suddenly he was swarmed by soft fur and rough licks. He tried to pet as many as he could, their meows getting louder and more insistent the longer he didn't give them attention. 

He could see the glares of the students and one Potions Professor, that would now need to round up all the escaped cats, aimed his way, but with a tabby curled up in his arms and a calico mewling in his ear, he didn't really care.

He loved going back to Hogwarts.


End file.
